Une invitation chez les gardiens
by Chabrolle98
Summary: Un OS pour fêter le deuxième anniversaire de Rise of the Guardians - Chabrolle98, l'auteure de la fanfic "Une légende chez moi !" allait s'ennuyer chez elle le soir mais celle ci reçoit un cadeau et une lettre de la part des gardiens pour l'invité à une soirée qui se déroule le jour même.


oO0Oo

_**Une invitation chez les Gardiens**_

oO0Oo

C'était une journée paisible dans la ville de l'auteure de la fan-fiction « Une légende chez moi ! », qui est allé au lycée jusqu'à son cours de cinéma qui s'est terminé à 16h30 , elle arrive chez elle cinq minutes plus tard à l'appartement, elle a passé l'aspirateur, a rêvassé et elle est parti à la douche pour se détendre. Après cela, elle est sorti habillé d'un gilet noir, d'un t-shirt blanc avec un papillon en dentelle, au dessus était marqué «** _Take a Chance, You never know what night happen._** » (l'auteure ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire car elle est nul en Anglais) , elle a mis un jean bleu foncée et bien sûre elle ne met jamais de chaussette quand elle est chez elle, celle ci se remet donc à rêvasser toujours entrain de penser au magnifique acteur britannique Thomas Brodie-Sangster depuis qu'elle a vu avec Anaïs, l'une de ses meilleures amies, le film** _The Maze Runner_** (Titre Français :** _Le Labyrinthe_**).

**Auteure : **Nan mais c'est bon vous allez pas aussi raconter ma vie ? Pff

Celle-ci soupira.

**Auteure : **Eh le narrateur viens là !

L'auteure ordonna à moi le narrateur d'être à ses pieds comme un chien. Elle prît Paulette, sa poêle et …

BANG

Voilà comme ça il me saoulera plus ce narrateur pourri, attendez moi juste deux minutes je vais le mettre dans la cave avec les rats. *le prends* Argh il est lourd il a bouffé quoi ce midi ? Un éléphant ? .

*Musique Baroque* 2 minutes plus tard …

Pfiou enfin, bon qu'est ce que je vais vous dire ? … Ah oui mais c'est un One-Shot ici :o oh désolé j'ai pas respecté ce que je viens de faire … Hum Hum … Après ma journée débordante au lycée … Bon sang il l'a marqué en haut roooh la la … *soupire* Nous sommes le 21 Décembre 2014 en plein vendredi génial et devinez quoi mon anniversaire tombe en plein Dimanche, merci au créateur de cette journée de merde … Excusez moi de ma mal adresse, c'est une habitude … Bref je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez mais cette date là est quelque chose de très très TRÈS IMPORTANT pour moi car c'est le 2ème anniversaire de **_Rise of the Guardians_** et pour être plus précise à ceux qui ne connaît pas le titre en français c'est** _Les Cinq Légendes_**. Ce film est d'une pure beauté, bon d'accord c'est un film pour les gamins mais sinon j'adore l'histoire et surtout les légendes, j'aimerais tellement les voir en vrai et j'avoue que des gens disent que ça n'existent pas mais bon sang ils ont pas compris au sens de l'histoire moi je crois en eux. Et je reviens à ma phrase, je souhaite voir les gardiens sans qu'on ne mets vu … Mais je pense que ce serai juste un rêve ...

oO0Oo

**Vers 9 heures du soir :**

Après avoir mangez un bon plat fait maison, je suis allez me brossez les dents et après direct ma chambre pour flemmarder comme d'habitude. À ce moment là, mes parents sont partis se coucher, parce qu'ils ont beaucoup travailler et il y avait que dalle à la télé.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je remarque un cadeau sur mon lit, super bien emballé, un papier rouge et un nœud doré, je n'ai pas osée demander à mes parents mais en voyant sur le nœud, une petite lettre était attaché, il y était écris dessus :

**« _Mademoiselle Alice,_**

_**Nous avons l'immense honneur ce soir de vous invitez à notre soirée chez les gardiens, qui se situe au Pôle Nord. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez de vous l'avoir envoyé aujourd'hui, surtout qu'on vous a mis à l'intérieur de ce paquet, quelque chose qui vous ira très bien pour la soirée, quelqu'un ira vous cherchez devant chez vous à 22 heures précise, soyez prête.**_

**_Les Gardiens_ »**

WHAT DA … Au Pôle Nord ! Mais je ne sais pas combien de degré il fait là bas mais ça doit cailler à mort, puis j'ai une robe qui me va mais j'ai pas de collants et d'escarpin noir, mais je me demande ce qui on bien pu mettre dans ce cadeau. Je tire sur le nœud et j'enlève le dessus de la boite. Et je remarque une robe magnifique, de couleur bleu foncé voir bleu nuit, il y avait des genres de flocons de neige dessus, c'est trop mignon, la robe devrait m'aller sinon je craque, il y avait une paire de collants blanche, pas transparent du tout et il y a des escarpins assortis à la robe. Génial par contre, quelle heure il l'est ? … OH PUNAISE ! 21h36, faut que je me grouille, je me suis changé en silence, j'ai fait un maquillage assez simple, un p'tit coup de mascara par ci par là, du crayon sur le côté et du fard à paupière blanc et le bleu assorti à la robe. (Je n'avais pas besoin de mettre du fond de teint et de la poudre parce que j'avais pas d'imperfection puis j'ai mis du baume à lèvre pour éviter d'avoir froid) Quand à ma coiffure, j'ai fait un chignon très simple et j'ai laissé quelque boucles parce que mes cheveux sont très rebelles.

oO0Oo

Il est 22h59, plus que quelques secondes, il me restai plus qu'à mettre les escarpins, pourtant je n'emporte jamais et en plus les talons sont pas très haut donc j'arriverai mieux à marcher.

**? : **Alors poulette, tu es prête ?

J'ai sursauté et je me suis retourné pour faire face à un lapin d'environ 2 mètre de haut portant une chemise noir et un gilet vert.

(**Bunny : **1m85 !

**Nda : **Roooh c'est bon avec ça ! … Kangourou

**Bunny : **Eh tu peux répéter ?!

**Nda : **Euh nan j'ai rien dit .)

J'ai reculé mais quelque chose de poilu ma percuté, j'ai levé la tête et je vois un genre de yéti, j'ai préféré reculer et un deuxième yéti allait me prendre le bras et montre un sac rouge à l'autre main.

**? : **Nan je ne pense pas que Nord serait d'accord, il ne veux pas la voir toute chiffonné.

Le yéti prononça quelque chose qui m'est carrément incompréhensible, l'autre yéti lança une boule à neige et un portail magique apparaît à côté du lapin.

**? : **Les femmes d'abord.

Je m'avance tout doucement, je jette un coup d'œil au lapin, il me regardais sérieusement et attendais que je puisse enfin être au Pôle Nord, je pris ma respiration et je prends mon courage à deux mains.

oO0Oo

Quand j'ai passé le portail, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir un grand courant d'air, et lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux, je suis arrivé dans un magnifique endroit à couper de souffle, c'était lumineux, rouge, du bois partout, puis quand je me suis retourné un magnifique globe avec des lumières qui brillait de mille feu.

**Moi : ***murmure* Mama mia … Alors c'est ça le Pôle Nord !

**? : **Eh oui ma chère.

Je me retourné pour regarder la personne avec une voix assez grave, plutôt russe, et mes yeux se sont écarquillés, c'était un grand homme barbu avec un gros bidon, le personnage typique du Père Noël par contre il porte pas de lunettes et ni le costume qu'on connaît mais il était habillé d'un pull rouge tricoté avec des rênes et des flocons de neige, une salopette brun et des bottes noirs. Et ce qui m'a étonné le plus c'est qu'il a des tatouages aux niveaux des bras, un écrit « Nice » et l'autre « Naughty » et j'ai compris que c'était les mots « sage » et « vilain », oh punaise priez que j'en fasse pas partit.

**? : **Je suis le Père Noël mais tu peux m'appeler Nord.

**Moi : **Enchanté A-

**Nord : **la petite Alice, qui écrit des histoires sur nous.

**Moi : ***gênée* Oui ^^''

**? : **Oh quelle est belle !

Une femme qui était moitié humaine et colibri, elle avait de magnifique plumes bleu, verts et jaunes puis ses yeux d'un violet lilas et cette fois elle porte une tenue indienne de couleur orange et quelque petites touches dorées.

**Nord : **Alice, je te présente Fée, la fée des dents.

**Moi : **Mais je pensais que c'est la petite souris

**Fée : **Elle fait partie de la filiale française ma chère.

**Moi : **Ah d'accord

**Fée : **Je peux voir tes dents ?

**Moi : **Euh quoi O_O !

**Nord : **Fée voyons

J'ai eu une de ses trouilles, j'ai cru voir une psychopathe … nan mais qu'est ce que je dis moi, surveille ton langage ma vieille.

**Fée : **Oh désolé

**Nord : **Ah Sable ! Bunny !

Bunny s'était le lapin de tout à l'heure puis j'ai reconnu vite fait Sable, un petit bonhomme dorée qui ne pouvais pas dialoguer mais qui avait le moyen de faire des symboles, je fis une révérence (ouah et dire que j'ai arrêté la danse à l'âge de 10 ans et demi)et il me réponds en faisant apparaître un chapeau et salua en le bougeant.

**Bunny : **Il ne manque plus que le crétin des neiges.

**? : **Je t'ai entendu le kangourou.

Dans un couloir du pôle, un gars arriva et … Oh mon dieu (**Nda :** Houston on a un problème XD)

**Moi : ***bouche bée* OoO

**Sable : ***relève mon menton*

**Moi : ***pense* Oh punaise ce mec est tellement beau o

**Jack : **Bonsoir ~

À ce moment là, il m'a fait un baisemain, j'allais fondre littéralement sur place quand il m'a regardé … P*tain il est à tomber, c'est le genre de mec qu'il me faut et en plus y en a même pas un comme ça dans mon lycée ! Mais le pire … il ressemble trop à Thomas Sangster, c'est dingue ! Sauf qu'ils ont pas les mêmes couleurs de cheveux et des yeux … . C'est sûre que je suis pas en train de rêver … c'est le Jack Frost le plus parfait de chez parfait

**Moi : ***rougie*

**Nord : **Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons célébrer notre fête !

oO0Oo

Cette soirée est juste géniale, je n'arrêtais pas d'écouter les histoires des gardiens, mais surtout de l'arrivée de Jack … qui m'a le plus fasciné. Après cela, ils sont allés dansés mais moi j'ai préféré les regarder.

**? : **Mademoiselle accordiez vous cette danse ?

Je me suis retourné et fait face à Jack, le sourire au coin et son regard à tomber.

**Moi : **Oh avec plaisir mais je suis très nulle en slow.

**Jack : **Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous aiderai.

**Moi : **Tu fais exprès de me vouvoyer ou c'est juste qu'on te la ordonner avant que je sois là ?

**Jack :** Disons que je fais ça pour rigoler

**Moi : **Ah je vois.

Je fais une révérence et on a dansé pendant un long moment, je n'ai même pas fait d'erreur, je ne lui ai pas du tout marché sur les pieds ce qui me mets très à l' aise … lol. Nous sommes tous les deux allez sur le balcon a contemplé la lune, ça faisait presque romantique mais je préfère évitez mon côté hystérique des romans à l'eau de rose. On n'a parlé de tout et de rien, il m'a raconté son histoire de A à Z, c'était tellement beau et à la fois triste. Un moment on s'est rapproché et comme par hasard, on voulait s'embrasser mais cet idiot de Bunny nous a interrompus … génial. On m'attendais à l'intérieur pour quelque chose, Nord avait un cadeau entre les mains, je commençais à me poser des tas de question, je me demandais tout au début si ce n'étais pas pour moi.

**Nord : **Ah voilà la p'tite princesse, approche !

**Moi : **Euh … c'est pour moi.

**Nord : **Oui, désolé si ton anniversaire est dans 2 jours.

**Moi : **Ce n'est pas grave *prends le cadeau* je me demande ce que sais ?

**Nord : **Ah ah je ne le dis pas c la surprise ^^

Je tire sur le ruban rouge et ouvre la boîte, il y avait un coffret à bijoux à l'ancienne, un truc vintage cool je kiff w.

**Nord : **Ce n'est pas tout regarde un peu.

J'ai pris le coffre et je l'ai ouvert, il y avait trois magnifiques colliers, un avec le bâton de Jack entouré de fleur et de flocons de neige, j'ai trouvé ça super chou, le deuxième était le symbole des Gardiens et enfin le troisième un petit cœur.

**Fée : **Et Il s'ouvre :).

**Moi : **C'est vrai ?

**Fée : **Appuie sur le côté.

J'exécute et là mon cœur a fait un bon, il y avait deux photos, c'était Jack et puis … Thomas Sangster ?!

**Moi : ***rougie* mais comment vous avez devinez ?

**Nord : **Grâce à Sab' !

**Moi : **Eh mais c'est mon intimité, ça vous regarde pas.

On a tous éclaté de rire, bon oui c'est vrai que je suis accro à cet acteur mais c'est surtout gênant XD.

**Moi : **Ils sont magnifiques merci beaucoup !

**Nord : **Nous sommes très ravie de ta présence

**Moi : **Il n'y a pas de quoi ... Encore merci sans vous je me serais ennuyée toute la soirée.

**Nord : ***rigole* ... J'espère qu'un jour on pourra te voir enfin c'est sûre que tu verra l'un d'entre nous.

**Moi : ***souris et se retourne vers Jack* ouais …

**Jack : ***me fait un clin d'œil*

**Moi : ***détourne son regard et rougie*

**Bunny : **Bon il est déjà minuit et la p'tite devrait aller se coucher.

**Moi : **Je suis pas petite x)

**Nord : **Oui il se fait déjà tard …

**Jack : **Si vous voulez je peux la déposer ?

**Bunny : **Toi aussi tu vas te coucher je te rappelle que t'as du boulot.

**Nord : **Il a raison Jack.

**Jack : **roooh …

**Moi : ***hausse les épaules et murmure* Tant pis …

**Jack : ***hausse les épaules aussi*

**Nord : **Alice ?

**Moi : ***regarde Nord* Oui ?

**Nord : **Réflexe ! *lance quelque chose*

J'ai attrapé l'objet qui m'avais lancé, c'était une boule à neige, celui qu'avait utilisé les yétis tout à l'heure, je voulais l'activer le portail maintenant mais par politesse j'ai fait la bise à tout le monde sauf …

**Moi : ***embrasse Jack sur la joue et souris timidement* à la prochaine ...

**Jack : ***rougie* oui … à la prochaine …

**Moi : **Bon au revoir tout le monde…

J'ai regardé une dernière fois les cinq légendes qui m'ont fait l'un des plus beaux moment de ma vie, je suis contente de cette invitation et surtout de la rencontre avec Jack Frost ~ . J'ai murmuré l'endroit de ma chambre et j'ai lancé la boule à neige, le portail passé, je me suis sentie heureuse, cette nuit je vais tomber dans le pays des rêves.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Eh voilaaaa XD l'OS tant attendu pour les 2 ans de<strong> <em>Rise of the Guardians<em>**, et j'ai bien respecté la date XD enfin celui de la sortie en France (puis celui des USA qui était la semaine dernière).

Alors il vous a plu ? (Dites le que c'est nulle à chier ? . svp !)

Bon j'avoue qu'il est court mais j'avais vraiment du mal à l'écrire, encore désolé pour les fautes et tout le tralala …

Bref bisous à tous et à la prochaine les copains :D !

Le collier avec le bâton de Jack je l'ai trouvé sur deviantart vous tappez "Jack Frost Staff Necklace" de Keyperscove

Puis la photo de Thomas Sangster dans le pendentif en coeur, c'est quand vous tappez sur Google son nom ou sur la page d'IMDB, c'est une photo en noir et blanc.

Article publié le 28 Novembre 2014 (mais à la base il devait être publié le 21 Novembre 2014)


End file.
